


An unexpected Christmas

by Mimisempai



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Flirting Rafael, From Sex to Love, Getting Together, M/M, possessive Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny is the new member of the team and is on duty at Christmas, rather than moping at home waiting for a potential emergency call,he goes to a bar, and meets there by chance ADA Barba, his secret crush... is it desire that he reads in his eyes or does he take his dreams for reality?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052099
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	An unexpected Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_sb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/gifts).



> For Lady_sb, one of the most talented writer I know.  
> Thank you for your support and your knidness.

Sonny started grumbling as he entered the pub, brushing the snow off his jacket shoulders, before taking a look inside.

Really, a night like this was no time to be alone. After all, Christmas Eve was supposed to be a time for family.

But this year he had no choice, he had just started at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit so it was up to him to be on duty on this special day. Christmas was being held at Teresa's house this year. She lived too far away for Sonny to get there in time if he was called out on an emergency call.

That's why Sonny had chosen to spend Christmas Eve in a pub, rather than alone at home watching his beeper.

He glanced around the pub while he took off his jacket and folded it over his arm. The atmosphere was cosy and not too noisy and Sonny thought there could have been a worse place to spend Christmas. 

His heart suddenly leapt in his chest as his eyes fell on a lonely customer at the bar. 

Rafael Barba! Although Sonny had only been with SVU for 2 months, it took him less than 2 weeks to fall under the charm of the ADA. The style, the class, the intelligence, the talent and of course the look of the man had completely captivated Sonny. But unfortunately, the reciprocal was far from being true if he believed the eye rolls or the gibes he regularly took from the lawyer. But life was what it was, feelings didn't just magically fade away, because when Sonny became attached to someone, he never did it halfway. Lately, though, he still felt like the ADA had mellowed and his eyes were a little more focused on him than usual. 

Rafael Barba was drinking a glass of scotch, and he was dressed in a light grey three-piece suit that had clearly been made for him, add to that the assortment of shirt, tie, pocket square and socks, he was the image of elegance. Sonny wondered if that was the case with his underwears too, then immediately shook his head when he realized where those thoughts were taking him. Worse when he looked up, he saw that Barba had seen him, and that he had surely seen him ogling him.

When Sonny began to turn around, Barba raised an eyebrow, inviting but almost dangerous at the same time.

Sonny shivered a little, and he felt his cheeks flare with embarrassment. It was worse when Barba raised the hand that wasn't holding a glass, and bent a finger, waving to him to come over. 

As he approached, there was no ambiguity for Sonny, it was attraction he saw in the lawyer's eyes. It was tangible, Sonny felt a distinct nervousness as he took those first hesitating steps towards Barba, who was busy waving at the bartender when Sonny stopped next to him.

"Give Mr. Carisi anything he wants," Barba said, his voice being little more than a deep purr whose sound went straight to Sonny's dick like an electric current.

To pull himself together, he turned to the bartender and tried to find his voice again.

"Just a dry martini, please."

Sonny saw Rafael's raised eyebrow but he waited for the bartender to bring back Carisi's glass before talking.

"I'm surprised, Carisi," said Barba, as Sonny lifted the glass and sipped it. "No beer for you?"

"It's Christmas, Barba." Sonny reminded him, "Don't you think I can make a small exception?"

"Call me Rafael," Barba said to him, again in that velvety tone. "As you just said, it's Christmas, and there's no need for such a formality."

"Then you should call me Sonny," said Sonny, with relief in his mind when his voice escaped him with more confidence than before. 

"All right," he replied, nodding once. "What are you doing here tonight, Sonny? I would have thought, the way you talk about your family, that you would spend Christmas with it, surrounded by lots of people."

"Normally you'd be right, but I'm the newbie, so I inherited the Christmas shift. What about you?"

"Well, this year my mother won a trip to some island for Christmas, I'm not sure where, and she decided to enjoy it with one of her cousins. Since she's my only family..."

"So, instead, you went out for a nice, relaxing drink?" 

"Of course I did."

"What if..." Sonny stopped and bit his lip, his eyes wandering over Rafael's face as he tried to gauge his reaction, but his expression was unreadable, though warm and strangely inviting at the same time. 

"What if... ?" asked Rafael, and Sonny blushed as he realized too late that he had forgotten to continue. Above all he realized that he had just emptied his glass in one go, when he had nothing in his stomach. Even though he was far from drunk, he knew that alcohol tended to take away all his inhibitions and make him say whatever was going through his head. 

Then he thought it was Christmas, that he was alone, and that at worst he would blame it on the alcohol, and he went out all of a sudden,

"How about a nice, relaxing fuck?" 

After a few seconds, the man seemed completely unaffected by his offer, Sonny added, "Or not. I mean, a drink's fine too..."

"On the contrary," replied Rafael, his voice being little more than a soft, intoxicating purr, "a fuck seems to be the ideal way to end my Christmas Eve, although 'relaxing' is not the word I would use for it, Sonny."

"Oh. Oh...," Sonny said, his eyes widening with understanding, and Rafael had an impish smile. 

__________

Despite Sonny's quick offer to Rafael, they ended up staying in the pub for a few more hours, drinking a little and chatting a lot, and Sonny discovered something quite miraculous.

Rafael seemed to like him.

"Hmm," Rafael mused as he leaned over to Sonny, "It's almost eleven o'clock. Can I ask you to come home with me? The bed is big enough for the two of us, cold but I'm sure we'll soon be able to make it deliciously warm."

Sonny bit his lip to muffle a moan, and leaned towards Rafael until their lips almost touched.

"With such an offer, how could I refuse?"

Rafael smiled as he graciously paid the entire bill, despite Sonny's protests, and simply wrapped an arm around Sonny's waist and bent over, as if to kiss him, but suddenly moved away to pinch Sonny's earlobe, causing him to shiver and gasp.

"Don't worry, Sonny," Rafael whispered, "you'll pay for our evening soon enough."

Sonny bit his lip and smiled broadly at the implication of those words.

____

_ Could I stay? _

_ Should I leave? _

_ Can I take a shower? _

_ Can I spend the night? _

Sonny had assumed that Rafael would lose interest in him as soon as it was over, but he was surprised when Rafael took care of everything afterwards, going so far as to clean him with a damp cloth and finally slipping next to Sonny, kissing him gently and then turning him over to curl up against him, Sonny's back against his chest.

"It was..." Sonny started, but Rafael cut it off with another kiss on the back of his head.

"Hush, Sonny," he whispered. "Let's enjoy the moment. Don't worry about things like whether or not you should go. The answer is obvious; you have to stay here with me."

"I like that idea," Sonny said, smiling a little as he turned around to kiss Rafael again. "And the bed is really warm... I really don't feel like going out. Besides, you owe me a new shirt."

"I'll lend you one tomorrow, if you want, although I don't think it's your size... well, too bad, you'll have to stay there then," said Rafael as they continued to exchange tender, lazy kisses, less as if they had both been in a quick fuck, and more as if they had been lovers for years. "And maybe some ointment for that?" Rafael said as he kissed the mark on his neck.

"No," replied Sonny, touching the mark on his shoulder, and rejoicing at the way it pricked him. "I want something to remember you by."

"Remember me?" Rafael asked, frowning, "Sonny, now that I have you, do you think I'm going to let you go?"

At that moment, Sonny smiled broadly.

Sonny kissed Rafael again, both relieved and happy with his answer. As Rafael kissed him back, Sonny could feel the simple change of affection to something deeper, which helped him realize that this was not a momentary encounter, but a new beginning.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sarah for the beta as always.


End file.
